Soundless Life
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Di bawah salju ini kita bersama. Aku tak ingin kita terpisahkan oleh apapun. Karena itu, bawa aku bersamamu hingga waktu tak berbatas ... KYUMIN as the main and only pair of this hurtful YAOI story ... My second beta work for author Choittiban ... Don't Like Don't Read, and RnR juseyo !


**Title : Soundless Life**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with 2.378 words**

**Author : Choittiban**

**Beta Reader : Leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin, only KyuMin**

**Warning: YAOI, boyXboy. BoysLove. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Disclaimers : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belongs to God and their parents**

**Author's Note : terinspirasi (lagi-lagi) dari lagu Vocaloid. Berjudul Soundless voice dan Proof of Life**

_Hey !_

_Ireona !_

_Jebal Ireona…_

_Jebalyo Ireona…_

_Kajima !_

.

.

.

.

_The wind's voice tells me of winter_

_My body shivers as I listen_

_You're right next to me_

_Your breath seems white and cold_

_._

_Life has withered away, too, this year_

_Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival_

_While listening to the chains of life_

_Continuing to bud in the light_

_._

.

Salju putih berjatuhan dan menyebar dengan indahnya ke seluruh kota Seoul pagi itu. Menandakan bahwa musim dingin sudah tiba. Seakan memperindah suasana musim dingin ini dengan kebahagiaan. Salju putih bersih itu terus berjatuhan. Tanpa suara.

Hampir seluruh tempat tertutupi oleh benda dingin yang indah itu. Jalanan. Gedung-gedung. Dan taman yang sebelumnya penuh dengan tanaman hijau pun sekarang telah diselimuti oleh selimut putih bersih itu.

_Musim yang indah._

Begitulah batin seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengadahkan tangannya untuk mengumpulkan butiran-butiran salju itu dan melihatnya meleleh di kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan _namja_ di sebelahnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang 'dicintai' nya itu tanpa berniat untuk mengalihkan pemandangannya untuk memandangi salju yang berjatuhan itu.

Kedua insan itu sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu menunjukkan salju yang ia kumpulkan di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya kepada _namja_ disebelahnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

Menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa telinga mereka. Sang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu berniat untuk memakaikan sarung tangan sang kekasih kembali. Namun _namja_ cantik itu menolak dengan lembutnya. Ia masih ingin merasakan rasanya musim dingin dan menyentuh salju dengan tangan telanjangnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin.

"Pakailah sarung tanganmu, Minnie. Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak kuat dengan udara dingin seperti ini?" ucap _namja_ jangkung itu lembut kepada _namja_ cantik yang diketahui namanya sebagai Minnie itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin.

Namun sungmin menggeleng. Menolak permintaan namja jangkung itu. Alias sang kekasih yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dapat dilihat jelas hembusan udara putih keluar dari hidung mancung _namja_ itu. Menandakan bahwa udara sudah mencapai suhu yang terendah.

Sungmin mengusap pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan tangan dinginnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut belaian tangan indah tetapi dingin itu. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hidungmu memerah. Wajahmu memucat. Nafasmu lebih berat daripada aku. Kau yakin tidak ingin masuk ke dalam? Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh kedinginan, Sungmin-ah," ucap kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin menggeleng.

Benar yang diucapkan kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin memucat. Pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan …

BRUKKK..

"Minnie ...!"

.

.

_At night when silence_

_Envelops the town_

_It is raining white_

_I hold up my palms_

_The snow melts as soon as I touched it_

_A transient piece of life_

.

.

Sungmin memperhatikan salju turun dengan lembutnya dari jendela kamarnya. Sambil menikmati coklat panas untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Ia terus memperhatikan salju itu tanpa bosan. Ia takut kalau salju ini adalah salju terakhirnya.

Sungmin menderita penyakit otak yang mematikan sel-sel syarafnya satu-persatu, sehingga membuat dirinya lumpuh. Penyakit tersebut terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Buktinya adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Namun tanda itu belum membuktikan bahwa dirinya sudah mencapai titik kritis.

Bila penyakit sudah mencapai titik parah, Sungmin tidak akan bisa mendengar dan melihat lagi. Seluruh sel syaraf di tubuhnya akan mati. Dan lebih parah lagi, kehidupan Sungmin mungkin tidak akan panjang. Bahkan sekarang dirinya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa mendengar.

Ditambah Sungmin memiliki penyakit anemia yang bisa kambuh kapan saja. Sehingga hal tersebut membuat dirinya semakin lemah.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin meninggal. Sehingga ia hanya seorang diri menjalani masa-masa sakitnya itu. Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun, sang kekasih, berusaha merawat Sungmin dan berharap Sungmin akan segera pulih dari penyakitnya itu. Beruntung Kyuhyun adalah anak dari seorang dokter. Jadi biaya pengobatan Sungmin ditanggung oleh Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang ditempati sang kekasih. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Diusapnya surai hitam milik kekasihnya lembut. Berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk sang kekasih.

.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku padanya. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas pertanyaanku dengan anggukan atau menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apakah ia sudah mencapai titik dimana dirinya sudah tidak bisa mendengar?

Menerima kenyataan tersebut hanya membuat hatiku tambah sakit. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak ingin penyakit mematikan ini menggerogoti dirinya. Kekasihku. SUNGMIN-KU!

Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya. Aku ingin Sungmin kembali menjadi Sungmin yang ceria seperti dulu. Bukan Sungmin yang lemah. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya. Sangat takut.

Kutarik dagu indahnya sehingga wajahnya menghadap wajahku. Kutatap mata sayunya yang indah itu. Kutelusuri setiap sudut wajahnya. Mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir pucatnya. Sungmin memberiku tatapan 'ada apa?' sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Kumohon Tuhan, jangan renggut dia dariku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku lagi. Sungmin tersenyum. Hahh syukurlah dia belum mencapai titik itu.

Sungmin menunjuk ke arah jendela. Ke arah salju lebih tepatnya. Aku mengerti keinginannya. Kubuka jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu kugendong tubuh Sungmin menuju ke jendela itu. Sungmin mengadahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh salju yang berjatuhan itu lagi.

.

.

_Snow accumulates without a sound_

_Like light_

_You smile as you gathered it_

_Hey, how do I sound?_

_Even if I reply, you_

_Cannot hear anymore_

.

.

**#Sungmin's POV**

.

_My fate continues to rot away_

_I understand, but I remain strong_

_I want to breathe, I want to sing_

_It would be good if I can leave something behind_

_That says I have lived… a proof of my life_

.

Alunan piano indah itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan kecil itu. Sambil menyanyi, jari-jari panjangnya menari-nari indah di antara not-not piano tersebut. Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarkan alunan piano dan nyanyian Kyuhyun yang indah. Aku takut ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar alunan indah ini. Dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah dan senyum penuh kehangatan Kyuhyun. Kekasihku.

Kusandarkan kepalaku ke bahu nya. Aku menutup mataku sambil terus menikmati alunan indah Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali aku bernyanyi. Menemani suara yang keluar dengan indahnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Seperti apa daya diriku.

.

_I don't want to sing a sad song_

_Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish_

_Is to laugh next to you_

_I want to sing a gentle song_

_You are singing a gentle song, right?_

_Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness_

_I'm always beside you, don't forget_

_You are never alone_

.

.

PRANGGG!

Tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan gelas yang sejak tadi kugenggam. Tanganku. Kedua tanganku. Bergetar dengan hebat. Mati rasa!

_Ada apa ini? Kyuhyun tolong aku!_

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatapku yang sedang ketakutan. Kyuhyun memelukku erat. Sangat erat. Aku menangis. Aku berusaha mencengkram bajunya. Kyuhyun pun menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamarku.

.

.

**#Kyuhyun's POV**

.

Kuperhatikan dirinya. Dirinya yang semakin hari semakin lemah. Dirinya yang semakin hari semakin parah. Dirinya yang semakin hari semakin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya semakin menjauhiku. Sekarang telah terlelap di pelukanku. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Memeluknya selama yang aku mau. Menyalurkan kehangatanku untuknya selama aku masih hidup. Bersamanya sampai kami tua.

Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi mata sembabnya. Aku tahu Sungmin ketakutan tadi. Melihatnya menangis membuatku sakit.

Kucium keningnya lembut. Berlanjut mencium kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu hidung mancungnya. Kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Lalu berhenti di bibir pucat itu. Kuusap bibir itu lembut. Lalu kucium bibir itu lembut. Seakan ini adalah ciuman terakhirku untuknya.

Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan bibir itu. Sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Mengalir membasahi pipiku. Dan menetes ke pipi _chubby_ itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan bibir ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan wajah ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin.

.

.

_Say you're in pain_

_Say you're lonely_

_I'll find you_

_Wherever you are..._

_Don't leave me behind_

.

_Aren't we always together as one?_

.

**#Sungmin's POV**

.

"Ng …"

Kurasakan Kyuhyun menghisap bibirku. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku menangis sambil terus berusaha membalas ciumannya. Aku tahu dan takut ciuman ini adalah yang terakhir.

.

**.**

_Several winters passed by_

_I finally realized this feeling_

_I can't say it out loud but_

_Our hearts are always connected, right?_

.

.

**#Kyuhyun's POV**

.

Sungmin menghisap bibirku sambil menangis. Kulepas tautan kami perlahan. Lalu kuusap air mata yang membasahi mata _foxy _indah itu.

_Kumohon jangan menangis.._

Kupeluk tubuhnya. Syukurlah tangannya dapat balas memelukku erat. Kuusap kepala dan punggungnya. Berharap agar ia kembali tertidur. Sudah cukup hari ini ia merasakan penyakitnya. Sungmin harus istirahat.

Setelah kurasa Sungmin telah tertidur, kulepaskan pelukan kami, lalu kuselimuti tubuh rapuhnya dengan jaket hangatku. Dan tidak lupa kuselimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Kucium kening, mata dan bibirnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

_As the snow becomes thicker_

_You gradually fade away_

_I can't do anything but embrace you_

.

_I wish, just one more time_

_To hear your voice_

_One more time, just one more time..._

_Say my name..._

.

.

Salju terus turun seperti tak ada akhirnya. Kupandangi salju-salju itu dengan pandangan kosong. Mataku beralih kepada bingkai-bingkai foto yang sengaja kupajang di atas perapian batu bata itu. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang berisikan dua insan bahagia disana. Yah. Itu aku dan Sungmin. Saat itu _anniversary_ ke-8 tahun kami. Lumayan lama kami bersama.

Lalu kuperhatikan bingkai berisikan Sungmin dan diriku yang sedang bernyanyi bersama. Aku bermain piano. Ia bermain gitar. Saat-saat dimana aku masih dapat mendengar suara indahnya itu. Dan satu lagi bingkai dengan wajah Dungmin yang tersenyum dengan manisnya mencuri perhatianku.

Kuambil bingkai itu dan mengambil remote DVD player. Kutekan tombol 'play' dan tampillah video hari _anniversary_ kami. Lebih tepatnya dokumentasi penampilan _duet-_ku dengan Sungmin.Kudengarkan suaranya. Suara Sungmin-ku di video itu. Seketika air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis. Walaupun suaraku bergetar. Aku terus mencoba untuk bernyanyi seakan aku sedang bernyanyi dengan Sungmin.

.

.

_In this gray world_

_Everything has stopped_

_Except for the quietly falling snow_

.

.

**#Normal POV**

.

Malam pun berganti pagi. Tetapi salju indah tersebut tidak pernah bosan menghujani bumi. Hal itu membuat Sungmin ingin sekali menyentuh salju itu lagi. Dia mencintai salju. Karena salju mengingatkannya kepada kekasihnya. Kyuhyun. _Namja_ putih yang dingin. Tetapi kadang salju tersebut bisa menjadi kehangatannya.

Sungmin menunjuk ke arah jendelanya saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar untuk membawakan sarapan paginya.

"Kau sangat menyukai salju ya?"

"…"

"Sungmin?"

"…"

"Ming?!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat namanya dipanggil. Ternyata Sungmin sudah hampir mencapai titik dimana ia tidak bisa mendengar.

"S-Sungmin. Kau tidak bisa mendengar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa isyarat seadanya. Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan nampan yg dibawanya ketika mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan nampan itu di atas paha Sungmin.

"Kau ingin bermain salju? Jja, makanlah sarapanmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum berusaha tegar. Berusaha menahan air matanya yg hampir terjatuh. Sungmin dengan polosnya langsung memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

.

.

Sungmin berlari dengan lincahnya di antara salju-salju indah itu karena Kyuhyun mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Sesaat Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap Sungmin, dan Sungmin dapat dengan mudah lolos setelah ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah lolos dari kejaran Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan cepat melempar bola salju ke arah Kyuhyun. Sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mulai geram dan mempercepat larinya hingga ...

"Hap! Tertangkap kau, kelinci nakal!" teriak Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih dapat sedikit didengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mungkin tidak dapat berbicara. Tetapi ia masih bisa tertawa. Walaupun tidak selantang dulu.

Sungmin berusaha meloloskan diri. Namun karena dirinya banyak bergerak, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kyuhyun pun ikut terjatuh dengan posisi menindih Sungmin. Wajah keduanya bertemu. Sangat dekat. Sungmin mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

Sungmin mengambil kesempatan emas untuk lolos dari Kyuhyun. Dan dia berhasil. Liciknya. Sungmin berlari menghindari Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak ada di ingatan mereka penyakit yang menimpa Sungmin.

Sungmin berniat melempar bola salju ke arah Kyuhyun, saat dirinya mulai kehilangan penglihatannya dan pendengarannya detik itu juga. Tubuhnya melemas. Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke salju putih tersebut.

.

_It's dark, I can't see anything…_

_I can't hear anything…_

_It's scary…_

_It's painful…_

_It's lonely…_

_While everything in me_

_Continues to disappear_

_Your smiling face_

_Still lingers…_

_._

**#Kyuhyun's POV**

.

Aku berdiri dari jatuhku. Dan saat aku berniat mengejarnya lagi, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Sungmin telah terbaring lemas disana. Dengan panik aku berlari menghampirinya.

Kulihat tubuhnya tergeletak disana. Kakiku lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuanku. Masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Sangat erat. Berharap dirinya masih sadarkan diri.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Tidak! Ini hanya pingsan. Sungmin-ku hanya pingsan!

"Hey!"

"…"

"Ireona!"

"…"

"Jebal, ireona …"

"…"

"Jebalyo ireona …"

"…"

"Kajima!"

"…"

Air mataku mengalir. Aku terus mengguncang tubuhnya. Aku terus memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Sungmin-ku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Denyut nadinya sudah hilang. Nafas beratnya sudah tidak ada. Tidak! Aku mohon. Jangan begini!

.

.

_You are becoming cold_

_Your voice has not come back_

_We've given up understanding each other_

_Hear my voice, smile for me once more_

_I have ran out tears_

_I cannot melt you..._

_._

_If possible, my voice_

_Take it all away_

_And give it to the person dear to me_

_If I'll be in a world alone_

_Without you_

_Just..._

_Take me away__ w__ith you_

_._

_._

Kulonggarkan pelukanku. Dan kuteliti wajah ini. Wajah yang sudah 8 tahun lamanya bersamaku. Melewati suka dan duka bersamaku. Wajah yang selalu merona saat aku goda. Wajah yang semakin _chubby_ saat sedang mengunyah. Wajah yang selalu memancarkan senyum terindah di mataku. Wajah yang sekarang penuh dengan air mataku.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

_Even if I shout, I can't get_

_You or your voice back_

_I love you, even that_

_Cannot be said_

_Our era_

_Is about to close_

_Forever_

_._

_._

Kubaringkan tubuh Sungmin di salju. Kugenggam erat tangannya dan kutautkan jari-jemari kami. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di salju juga. Aku menutup mataku. Berharap salju yang terus turun ini akan menutupi tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Menutupiku hinngga aku mati kedinginan. Agar aku bisa bersama dengannya.

.

_To the falling snow_

_Please don't stop falling_

_Take me away with him_

_Everyhing transient, my voice, my life_

_Erase all of them_

_Until all is white..._

.

.

.

.

.

**#Sungmin's POV**

_I'm not lonely because you're here_

_You embrace with your warm hands_

_I can't hear you, but I understand_

_The hands that you hold me said "I love you"_

_I do not want to sing a sad song_

_Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now_

_Is to laugh with you_

_I want to sing a gentle song_

_I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting_

_In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you_

**END**

**From the Beta Reader Side ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

This is the second story made by Choittiban. Ceritanya full of sadness, jadi pas bagian yang nge-edit nih yang bercucuran air mata, hiks. But anyway, ini karya yang amat full of idea, so please read it with your heart, okay?

Please give her support for this story, and I'll be very thankful for those who read and give review here ^_^


End file.
